The patent U.S. 2002017070 describes an expanded plastic module destined for building an insulated concrete wall structure by assembling the modules each another and filling them with concrete. For example, the module is made of expanded polystyrene. Each module has the form of a rigid block, having an interior configuration designed to be filled with concrete. Additionally, for increasing the strength, a network of steel or plastic bars is inserted inside the modules. The disadvantage of this technical solution consists in the high rate of concrete consumption, flow problems when casting the concrete, due to the form of the internal channels, positioned perpendicularly along the vertical and horizontal axes, the complex construction and additional manual labor brought about by the network of bars.
Modular elements for construction such as the ones described in the patent RO 123373 are known. The inconvenience of this technical solution is the difficulty in manufacturing the modular elements.
The patent GB 1170103 describes an element for construction made of an insulating material, for dome-like arched structures, having a network of interior vertical and oblique channels. The disadvantage of this technical solution is the casting of concrete each time after one row of the dome-like construction is built, implying high costs and supplementary time for labor. Moreover, it does not allow the distribution of concrete between the successive layers of construction elements.
The problem solved by this invention is the achievement of a modular element and of a construction with high energy efficiency, with a uniform rate of heat transfer on the entire surface of the construction, so that it prevents the occurrence of thermal bridges and providing a superior supporting structure, reducing the use of material and the manufacturing time.
The purpose of the invention is to obtain a light and energy-efficient construction, without casting elements, through a simple and economical process.
The technical solution consists in the obtaining and the use of optimized modular elements, made of by assembling some precast blocks, resulting a thermally insulating structure which presents on the inside a network of channels and girdle areas, in which a hardening material is cast to form the supporting structure.